particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori
Luthori, officially the People's Republic of Luthori, is a country in Artania. Luthori is bordered by Hawu Mumenhes to the north, the Luthorian Sea to the northeast, Hobrazia and Narikaton and Darnussia to the south, and Beluzia and Rutania to the west. Luthori, once known as the Holy Luthori Empire, was a world-spanning superpower and contemporary to then superpower of the Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria. Luthori has experienced a series tumultuous decades which have reduced the once great Holy Luthori Empire to a backwater state in comparison to its history and other countries on Artania such as Dorvik. Etymology "Luthori" is derived from the Old Luthorian Lēodhereland, meaning "land of Lēodhere"; Lēodhere being the legendary founder of Luthori. This would become in Middle Luthorian Ludherland, and eventually Lutherland. This name persisted until the union of Luthori and Alduria with the ascension of Philip I to the throne in 2610, which resulted in, due to the mixing of the Aldurian and Luthorian populations as well as an influx of the Aldurian upper classes into Luthori, the Luthorian language as it is today. This led to the Selucianisation of Lutherland through the Aldurian Luthorie, which would become in Luthorian simply Luthori. History A full history of Luthori from its creation to the XXIst century. Contemporary history (4697 through present) Luthori became a "People's Republic" following the Communist Revolution in 4697. Many institutions, including the albeit odd elective monarchy known as the Imperator of the Holy Luthorian Empire was renamed as the President of the People's Republic of Luthori, the Imperial Diet was renamed the People's Council. Geography Luthori is located on the eastern coast of Artania. To the north is the Bay of Luthor, to the west is Beluzia, and to the south is Narikaton and Darnussia and Hobrazia. The vast majority of Luthori consists of rolling hills which can be found in the west of the country along the border with Beluzia and Narikaton and Darnussia. There is a mountainous region running through its center. The land is relatively flat near Luthori's coastal regions in the east. Luthori is also notable for its mostly green landscape. It's countryside is covered with green fields and lush forests. It is believe that Martyn Luthor himself acknowledged this, describing the Luthorian countryside as "This Green and Pleasant Land". Luthori has a temperate climate and experiences rainfall all year round. Temperatures vary between the seasons but are rarely higher than 30°C during the summer months and do not often fall below -10°C in the winter. The average yearly temperature is 15.7°C. Rain falls on average 130.9 days of the year. Luthori's coastline is described as "smooth" and has very few indents unlike the coastlines of countries such as Egelion and Kanjor. Luthori's coastal cliffs, known as the "White Cliffs of Luthor", are famous around the world for being white due to its composition of soft, white, chalk. Government and politics Administrative divisions Nobility ''Main article: Luthori Nobility '' Luthori's status as an aristocratic monarchy means that society is divided between aristocrats or nobles, businessmen and academics, clergymen or commoners. Except for the Emperor, who is above class distinctions, every Luthorian subject is a member of one of those classes. However, a large majority of Luthorians are commoners and all subjects are entitled to elect the members of the Diet and to the rights enumerated in the Luthorian Common Bill of Rights. Because of the meritocratic nature of the nobility, social mobility remains reasonably high and economic mobility is also quite high. Furthermore, securing a "classical education", something absolutely necessary to be accepted by the upper classes, is, with some hard work, achievable. Despite the relative ease of social mobility, Luthori is an extremely stratified society and although well-off, educated commoners, who are all but waiting for a title may be seen mingling with nobles, social classes rarely mix. The legal privileges of the nobility remain very real but have been curbed in recent years. Aristocrats are tried by fellow nobles and no commoner may have any say in the verdict. Only nobles may sit in the Privy Council, the Empire's most important executive body. Since the Emperor largely depends on the high Nobility for absolute support, he must be careful not to upset the Landed Classes, therefore he must choose wisely his appointments to nobility. Nobles also have the archaic exclusive right to carry a sword and legally kill another aristocrat in a duel, though this is highly controversial. Also, only nobles are allowed to ask for audiences with members of the royal family. Finally, aristocrats are entitled to additional legal protections in the realm of defamation and libel. It is also very important to note that all privileges aside, aristocrats are incredibly powerful in Luthorian society. The Empire's top soldiers and royalist politicians, aristocrats, and peers wield immense power because a large majority of Luthori's corporations are owned and operated by nobles, with the Landed Classes being mostly factory owners and the Merchant Nobility being involved in shipping and financial business. However, in recent years members of the lower classes have become more likely to establish their own small businesses and are more often being appointed to more respectful positions such as university lecturers rather than simply being teachers, for example. Armed forces The Ministry of Defence, is the organ of government in charge of both security and defence in the Holy Luthori Empire. However, in practice, the Ministry of Defence is divided into two completely autonomous and independent branches over which it has no control whatsoever. The Luthorian Armed Forces is the first and largest branch. The heads of both branches are appointed directly by the Emperor without influence. Funding is distributed by the Ministry of Finance, or Imperial Treasury. In practice, the Ministry of Defence has almost no responsibilities and duties other than procurement despite officially being the best funded department in the government. The Luthori Armed Forces, is one of two organisations within the Ministry of Defence which is tasked with the defence of the realm, the sovereign and his interests, and protection from foreign elements. The Holy Luthori Empire is known for having one of the largest defence budgets and well-equipped military forces in the world. The country is also one of the biggest arms exporters in the world. Economy Education The Ministry of Education and Culture oversees education policy and funding in the Holy Luthori Empire though during many points in the country's history education has been left almost entirely to the private sector. The education system is divided into 'early years' for children aged 3-4, primary education for children 4-11, secondary education for children and adults aged 11-18. All of these stages are compulsory. Tertiary education is voluntary and is for adults aged 18-20, while those who wish to study at university are aged 20 or older. Luthori's education system is extremely academic and priorities subjects such as Luthorian, Maths, the Sciences, History, Geography, and Modern Languages. Sport is also an important aspect of the education system with students in tertiary and university education encouraged to participate in at least one sport alongside studying their chosen subject. Subjects in the arts are underfunded by most schools, though some high quality arts schools do exist and are important contributors to Luthori's cultural output. Universities Universities in Luthori are created by Royal Charter, by an Act of Parliament, or upon request by the Privy Council. Only those bodies can award degrees. Undergraduate applications are managed by the Higher Education Admissions Service (HEAS). Luthori is home to some of the best and oldest universities in the world. Five universities are classed as 'Ancient universities' and were created before 1800. Ten more were created between 1800-1900, known as 'Brick universities'. From then on universities have continued to be established and Luthori is home to one-hundred universities. However, the Ministry of Education and Culture has hinted that the number of universities may be capped at one-hundred. Notable universities include the five 'Ancient universities'; the University of Fort William, the University of Northminster, the University of Youk, the Clamfwydd Martyn Luthor University, and the Imperial University New Salem. Other internationally renowned universities in Luthori include the Emperor's University Middenhall, the Royal Williamsbrough Academy, the Helston School of Science, the University of Laloquon, and the Adlerberg University. Demographics and culture Censuses in the Holy Luthori Empire are not regularly recorded due to the vast size of the country's Empire. However, censuses of the Luthori Homeland are occasionally held. The official language of the Holy Luthori Empire is Luthorian, an Artanian language belonging to the Superseleyan and Northern Rhaetan language families. It is believed to be closely related to the Dundorfian, Hulstrian, and Dorvish languages. Luthorian is the most dominant language in the world and was spread during Luthori's conquest of the globe. The language is easy to learn and is used by most countries as a diplomatic and second language language. 99% of the population can speak Luthorian, while a large proportion of around 15% can also speak Canrillaise due to Luthori's relationship with Alduria. Hulstrian and Kunikata is spoken by 2% of the population. Beiteynuse is spoken by 1% of the population while Hobrazian is spoken by 1% of the population. Luthori has a very homogeneous population with around 90% of its inhabitants being of Luthorian ethnicity, a white Artanian ethnic group. This includes ethnic Luthorians from the Luthori Homeland and some ethnic Luthorians born in the colonies who then moved back to Luthori proper. However, 5% originate from the colonies but are often described as Luthorian. 2% of the population originate from Hulstria and are Hulstrians or Gao-Showans. 1% of the population are Hobrazians, mainly refugees wanting to escape Communism. 1% of the population originates from Alduria, a country with strong connections with Luthori. Another 1% comes from Beiteynu, another country with connections with Luthori. Religion Luthor is a highly religious society and being an atheist or agnostic is considered to be socially taboo, though it has been rumoured that up to 10% of the population do not worship any religion. Luthorians are among the most Church-going people in the world and a large majority of the population goes to Church at least every Sunday. The Holy Luthori Empire is also named after the 16th Century Independent Hosian Reformer Dr. Martyn Luthor. The Holy Luthori Church was establish in Luthori in 2132. The government under the Democratic Unionist Party created the Holy Luthori Church as the official state religion. It is organised into two parts, from top to bottom: the High Luthori Church is Bishopal in nature, while the Low Luthori Church is theologically more Ameliorate and Patriarchal. The Traditionalist Lutheran Church was founded by Elberhard der Stolze in Northminster and broke away from the Lutheran Church of Malivia. Although the leadership of the church moved to Hutori after the creation of the Luthori Church, it still maintains a large presence in the Holy Luthori Empire, as well as the former colonies of Gishoto and Kazulia. The Patriarchal religion was imported from Al'Badara around the year 800 and quickly spread across the coastal parts of the country. Luthori Patriarchalism broke from Deltarian Catholicism in the Minor Schism of 2144, under Innocent I. The Luthori Patriarchal Church had relatively good relations with the Queranzariah worshippers worldwide as compared to other Patriarchal churches. In 2440, the Third Randamarian Council voted for full communion with Aloria, becoming part of the Selucian Patriarchal Church. The 4 million who schismed over this proceeded to rapidly splinter into ever smaller groups; the largest of these at present is thought to be the "One Truth Church", with a flock of around fifty members. 95% of the population are members of the Holy Luthori Church. A small minority of 3% belong to the Traditionalist Lutheran Church, while 1% of the population worship the Hobrazian Orthodox Church and 1% of the population are believers in Yeudism. Significant Religious Buildings and Sites Luthori is home to a number of iconic religious buildings and sites due to its devoutly religious populations. Worshippers flock from around the word to worship in its churches and cathedrals. Cathedral of St. Richard Commissioned by Emperor Philip I, the cathedral became the main centre of all religious authority in the Empire. The cathedral was designed by Alduria-born, Luthori-raised, architect Samuel Francis. Many scenes from the Emperor Richard's great crusade, and of the golden age of Empress Mary I and Emperor Philippe II, decorate the cathedral's interior. It was finished just 3 years before the death of Emperor Philip I and has been the location of the crowning of the Emperors ever since. All Imperial religious ceremonies also take place in the Cathedral of St. Richard. Sports For centuries the official sport of Luthori has been fencing. However, during the War of Luthori Succession and at other brief intervals, the official sport was changed to football but it was always returned back to the more traditional fencing. Luthorians are an active population with the majority of able and disabled people actively participating in at least one sport. Reflecting its status as the national sport fencing is also the most popular sport. Football is a close second, while cricket and tennis are also widely played. Fencing Fencing is the national sport of Luthori and has been practices since the 18th century, originally as a means of practising for duels. The sport was gradually modernised witnessing the introduction of sideline judges and electronic scoring. It has been claimed that up to 90% of schoolboys participate in fencing but the sport is even popular among women too. Football In some points of Luthori's history football has briefly been the national sport, however, it is predominantly a sport exclusively played by the working-class. Luthori's football league system consists of three divisions, the First Division being the highest tier, the Second Division being the middle tier, and the Third Division being the lowest tier. Luthori is also home to Northminster United, widely accepted to be the most supported team in the world in terms of fans and TV viewership. Other prominent teams include Williamsbrough Royals, Middenhall City, Radstock Athletic, and Louth Loyalists. The Luthorian national football team is also one of the most well-supported national teams in the world. The team's home stadium is the 85,000 all-seated Orange Stadium. The team is also notable for its passionate away supporters who follow the team around the globe. Another notable aspect of the national football team is it's highly recognisable home kit of white and red, and its bright orange away kit. Cricket Cricket is more popular among the middle and upper-classes and in more rural areas of Luthori, though is extremely popular in Luthori's colonies. Luthori has a single cricket league called the Luthorian Victory Shield which consists of just five teams which represent the Duchies; Geharon, Orange, Tinako, Utagia, and Yodukan. Cricket is played more often on the village level during the spring, summer, and autumn, while the Luthorian national cricket team tours its colonies during the autumn and winter. Tennis Like fencing, tennis is a sport that is played by all the classes. However, unlike fencing tennis is played more by women than by men. Luthori has produced more successful female tennis players than male tennis players. Luthori's capital, Fort William, also hosts the most prestigious tennis tournament in the world known as The Championships. The Emperor sometimes attends the final of the The Championships and will often present the trophy to the winner of the tournament. Category:Luthori Category:Countries Category:Artania